In an electronic apparatus, such as a notebook personal computer, a mobile phone, or a portable music player, a resin is used as a material of a housing for weight saving, aesthetics, and insulation purposes. Further, to achieve better strength than a housing made of a resin only, a housing is often made by integrating a metal and a resin.
In contrast, an electronic apparatus in demand on the market is smaller, thinner and lighter. Therefore, there is always a demand for size reduction of this type of electronic apparatus, and there is a certain need for a technique that realizes a smaller housing.